Soul Man
Soul Man was a huge fan of the Ghostbusters who eventually became a ghost during the events of Ghostbusters II. In 1991, he joined the Ghostbusters and became a hero after defeating Ivo Shandor. History Soul Man was born May 7, 1964. His real name was Thomas B. Stone. He first met the Ghostbusters when he encountered a ghost on his 20th birthday. Remembering an ad for their services he saw on television, he picked up the phone and called them. After the Ghostbusters busted the ghost, he was easily able to pay them because his family was quite opulent. During the rebirth of Vigo, he was killed by the slime and became a ghost. He was still fond of the Ghostbusters, but knew he would get in trouble if his heroes found him. After hearing the song Soul Man, he finally found a new name. When Shandor attacked New York, Soul Man had the courage to apply for a job as the fifth Ghostbuster. All he had to do was answer questions about the team (a cinch since he witnessed many of their adventures)...and pee in a beaker for Egon to study. He had no problem defeating Sargassi at the Sedgewick Hotel. At Times Square, he was able to stave off an angered Stay Puft before Egon and Winston could trap him in the Super Slammer. After the recapture of Stay Puft, he helped the Ghostbusters capture the Library ghost, something that was once impossible. Going through incredible odds, Soul Man succeeded in beating Azetlor the Destroyer, The Chairman, Spider Witch, the Sloar, and finally Ivo Shandor. Unfortunately, there was a long absence of ghosts after Shandor was destroyed and all the ghosts he freed from the Containment Unit were recaptured. To make matters worse, Mayor Jock Mulligan, one of the few people who believed the Ghostbusters, died of a heart attack before he could vouch for the Ghostbusters. He was replaced by Mayor McShane since then. Peter went to plan a third Ghostbusters movie, Winston went back to being a pilot, and Ray worked at a motor shop. Soul Man went into the Containment Unit to make sure none of the ghosts escaped again with only the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (who had just come back to his senses) keeping him company. Louis Tully decided to retire. This left only Janine, Slimer, and Egon sticking together. After Eduardo Rivera, Kylie Griffin, Garrett Miller, and Roland Jackson followed in the footsteps of the original team, the Ghostbusters were back in business. When Slimer trapped himself in the Containment Unit, Eduardo was the only one who could help him. Unfortunately, Soul Man, Stay Puft, and the ghosts of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Waston could not help him becuase they were busy holding off Samhain and the Boogieman and several other powerful ghosts in the Containment Unit. After the other original three members returned to help the new team capture a Class 4 entity that kept on multiplying every time it was trapped and a foglike entity that absorbed everything in its path, they decided to stick around to help them with any other paranormal threats. Since then, Soul Man and Louis Tully rejoined the team. Knowing the eminent paranormal danger around the world, the Ghostbusters started a franchise for every town in every state in every country in every continent of the world. Egon prevented worldwide containment explosions by upgrading the Units so that the insides of the Containment Units led to a dimension that imprisoned the ghosts. Despite this, the ghosts would still escape every now and then. But that did not matter now that there were Ghostbusters everywhere to solve the ectoplasmic problems of the world. Powers Like most ghosts, Soul Man can fly and become intangible. He is also one of the few ghosts able to use the Ghostbusters' equipment. Becuase he walked the earth as a human mortal before he was a ghost and because his human identity is known he is classified as a Class 4 ghost. Personality Soul Man is very friendly and likes to have fun. He sometimes desire to become a living human being again, though. Relationships With Others Ghosts Soul Man is especially friends with Slimer and Stay Puft. He is married to a reformed Possessor Ghost and they have a son who helps his father bust ghosts. The Ghostbusters Being a member, Soul Man is quite fond of the Ghostbusters. He gets along with Egon pretty well, though he finds it humiliating to have to excrete in a container and have Egon study it. He does not seem to dislike anything about Ray, Peter, and Winston and will even watch TV with his friends. He gets along fine with Janine Melnitz and Louis Tully. He really likes Eduardo, Kylie, Garrett, and Roland. Origins I, SonofSamhain created him. It all started when I was listening to the song Soul Man on the radio with my father. I imagined a ghost saving people and battling monsters. Later, I thought it would be cool if he were a member of the Ghostbusters. That was when I started developing his character. I would like to see what everybody thinks of my character, especially you, Devilmanozzy. Category:Fan Character Developments Category:Ghosts Category:Class 4